


Driver's Seat

by miera



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Control Issues, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christine wants to set the pace this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driver's Seat

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on a monstrously long AU fic about these two, but I was in the mood to write something shorter and more adult.

For reasons she couldn't explain, Christine was jittery. Nothing terrible had happened for a few days, and there was no particular reason for her to be on edge. It wasn't even a negative feeling, really, not like the snappishness of bad temper or stress. She just was feeling restless.

She tried varying her routine a little, hitting the gym and trying something new for supper, but it didn't really satisfy her. Still unable to pin down what was going on, she headed for Len's quarters in the evening after his shift was over. Though she put a priority on the emotional support of their relationship, just then she was blatantly thinking that some energetic sex might help her relax. And Len did not generally turn her down.

He smiled when he let her in, pausing to kiss her lingeringly, which made some of the nerves dissipate. Considering that he could practically induce anxiety attacks in people by yelling, it was a little weird that she was calmed by his presence. Of course, most people didn't spend time in bed with him like she did. Knowing all the other things his hands were good for besides surgery went a long way toward easing her stress level around him.

He'd been amazingly patient with her when they first started this relationship. She hadn't had time to experiment with her sex life much when she was younger, and her one and only serious relationship had not been very adventurous even before Roger went off and got lost on some frozen planet somewhere. Len was far more sure of himself when it came to sex, but he'd slowly coaxed her into sharing some of her fantasies, and been more than willing to play things out when she did. In turn, she'd gotten him to share some of his own, though she suspected he was holding back still. That annoyed her. She might not be the most experienced person on board (any ship with Jim Kirk on it was going to have to give that title to him by default) but she wasn't naïve, or fragile.

She bypassed small talk and pulled Len in for a deeper kiss, sliding her tongue into his mouth aggressively, pulling him in close. He hesitated for a fraction of a second before letting her have control, his hands cupping her ass as she pressed her body against his. He usually took the lead, and she was momentarily irritated with herself for that. She didn't want to always be sitting back and letting him dictate the pace. It was okay if she wanted to be in charge, he'd made that clear more than once, so she decided it was time to take advantage of it.

She nudged his body backwards and he bumped into his desk. Christine fisted a hand in his uniform and held him in place, moving her mouth along his jaw up to his ear. She bit down on his earlobe a little more roughly than she intended, but he groaned, his fingers tightening on her butt.

She licked her way down his neck and his hands slid up underneath the loose shirt she was wearing. She'd been off-duty for a few hours and changed into her more comfortable clothes, so it wasn't hard for him to get to her bare skin. When he did he mumbled, "Christine, darlin'," before bending down to kiss her neck.

She pulled away only to facilitate getting him undressed. He looked confused at her stopping but he didn't protest. Her eyes raked up and down his body. Damn, but the man filled his clothes out well. She could feel anticipation simmering in her belly as she let her accent deepen, mostly to tease him. "You need to get out of that uniform, honey."

He grinned at her. "Yes, ma'am." She shivered a little. That was new. Her mind jumped to the idea of him taking orders from her, doing exactly what she wanted all night. Her heart rate picked up and she turned the idea over for a moment.

Len began to tug at his shirt and she took a step back, smiling a little, though her voice came out a bit rough. "Hey, now. No need to rush."

He paused, looking at her curiously. Something, possibly some devil on her shoulder, made her back away and sit down deliberately in the chair. She crossed one leg over the other and folded her hands in her lap. She drew in a slow breath and stared back at him and gave voice to the impulsive desire that had overtaken her. "I want to watch."

Heat flared in his eyes and she tensed a little. Then he smirked at her and she breathed out as he went along with her idea.

He moved slowly now, raising the hem of his shirt up and then tugging it by the neck so it came off. His black undershirt followed, leaving his hair rumpled. She loved seeing him like that. More than once she'd ruffled his hair just to muss him from the usual straight and tidy lines his hair fell in (if only her own was as cooperative).

He was shirtless now, too, so that competed for her attention. The lights were up high enough that she could see every ripple of muscle in his chest and abdomen as he bent over and tugged his boots off.

He stood up again and Christine fixated on his hands, watching as he unfastened his pants, sliding them down his hips before kicking them off his legs awkwardly. She chuckled and he laughed a little himself before sliding his thumbs underneath the top edge of his underwear. The bulge of his erection was visible already and she wasn't surprised when his cock bobbed up once free of the restriction of clothing. Then Len was standing before her, stark naked and aroused.

Her heart was thudding in her chest, and an answering pulse throbbed in between her legs. She squeezed her fingers together to restrain herself from jumping up out of the chair. She made herself look, her eyes wandering over his entire body. She'd never just sat and stared at a lover like this before. The thought of doing it herself made her squirm, but Len seemed calm, letting her look without moving or asking questions.

Then it occurred to her that he was waiting for her to tell him what to do next. A fierce rush of desire shot through her and she had to clear her throat before she could speak, making him grin at her again. She worked to keep her voice even. "Get the lubricant from the drawer."

He probably could guess what came next but he pulled the small tube out and then waited again. Her nerve failed her for a moment so she took refuge in nodding and simply commanding, "Do it."

"Do what?" he replied, goading. It was on the tip of her tongue to tell him she hadn't said he could talk but she didn't. She was irritated because he was pushing her to follow through on this little game she'd started. He always pushed her to stand her ground, which could be annoying as hell sometimes. She shouldn't be surprised he was going to make her go all the way with this.

But she wanted to. She was tired of sitting back and waiting. She licked her lips, noting how his eyes stared at her mouth, and found her courage. "Masturbate. I want to watch you touching yourself."

Len made a small noise that was immensely satisfying, then he squeezed a little of the lubricant onto his hand and began to stroke himself. She knew from practice how he liked her to handle him, and she realized quickly that he was going slower than normal, keeping the movement of his hand deliberate and putting on a show for her.

Her underwear was soaking wet by now, the ache inside of her almost palpable. But at the same time, she didn't want it to end. It was mesmerizing, watching him look at her, touching himself. She could imagine what he was thinking, but she didn't ask, just let the silence hang as his hand began to speed up automatically.

Christine swallowed, wondering how he was going to take her next instruction. "Stop."

He let out a wounded noise, glaring at her a little, but he stopped. It sent a thrill through her, being given control of his pleasure like this.

"Lie down. On the bed, on your back," she said before he could ask for clarification again. She reached down and unzipped her boots and got them off, then noticed he was watching avidly.

She considered telling him to close his eyes and have to listen to the sound of her undressing without seeing it, but she was also turned on at the idea of letting him see. So she stood up, and he watched her now as she stripped off her shirt and pants, then let her bra slide from her shoulders and then off, slipping her underwear down her legs. She shimmied a little to get them down to her ankles and Len actually growled. As she approached the bed she noticed his hands were gripping the sheets tightly and she smirked, straddling his hips.

She'd never gotten this aroused without being touched before, and she saw the shock on his face when she steadied herself and slid down onto his cock in one sharp movement. They usually had a more thorough warm up before this. Len's eyes rolled back in his head as she took him all the way in immediately. She gasped as the stretch soothed the hungry ache inside of her, though only for a moment.

She started to ride him, resisting the urgent demand from her body to move faster and harder. Len reached for her hips but she shook her head. "Put your hands under the pillow," she ordered, panting slightly.

He was frustrated now, but he still complied without resisting. Christine braced her hands on his chest and moved her hips, swaying so that the pressure and the thrusts hit everything inside of her perfectly. She rocked, again and again, her eyes fluttering shut at how good it felt. She leaned forward slightly, moving one hand between her legs to stroke her clit and her body clenched in anticipation of the building release.

Len made a sound at that. She forced her eyes open. He was holding the pillow in a death grip to keep from reaching for her, his eyes roaming over her face, her breasts swaying above him. He was biting his lower lip tightly. It made her head spin, the desperation she could see in him, all for her. But he wasn't moving, letting her have control.

She managed to gasp out one last order. "Not until I do, Len." He gulped, nodding, his eyes pleading with her silently and she smiled.

She sped up, thrusting down hard and feeling his hips rock up to meet her. She couldn't be bothered to chastise him for moving. The orgasm was about to crest within her and she threw her head back, snapping her hips again and again until she let out a loud, harsh sound as she came, clenching around him in waves.

Len's control finally cracked and he grabbed her hips, holding her steady while he bucked up into her a handful of times before he came too. His legs bent and his chest curled toward her with the force of it before he flopped onto his back with a very satisfied moan.

She sprawled on top of him, waiting for the trembling in her legs to stop. Eventually her mind cleared enough to climb off of him, hissing slightly as they separated. She stretched out on her side and Len rolled to face her, cupping her cheek and kissing her long and slow. It was odd to have just made love with that intensity without kissing. Len was a very good kisser and Christine had always enjoyed that fact.

When the kiss ended he rested on the pillow, looking at her expectantly. She propped herself up on her elbow. She decided the best defense in this case was a good offense. "You never told me any fantasies about that," she began.

He shrugged, reaching for her hand. "It's not one of my favorite things." The look on her face must have been troubled, because he lifted her fingers to his lips. "It depends a lot on who is giving the orders. You bossing me around was hot."

She laughed lightly. "It was a bit of a role reversal, wasn't it."

His voice softened. "Can I ask what brought this on? Not that I'm complaining."

Christine stared at their intertwined fingers. "I'm not really sure. I was a little tense all day, restless. And I was thinking about how I usually sit back and let you initiate things."

"You can always say no, or say you want something else-" he began and she put her fingers on his lips to stop him.

"I know that, honey, and I appreciate it. But there's a difference between reacting and being in control."

He kissed her fingertips. "And you like being in control," he observed.

It was true, she did prefer to feel like her life was in order. She put the pieces together. "I guess that's one of the things that bothers me. I don't know enough about what I want in bed to feel in control of it." There was no way to fix that, of course, but experience.

"Maybe that's a good thing," he suggested. When her eyebrows went up, he brushed her cheek with his fingers. "Life is chaotic. Trying to control everything all the time will make you crazy." Len slid his hand along the bare skin of her back, making her shiver. "Besides, there's something to be said for not having control, darlin'." He tugged her closer, so that her body was brushing against his. "Letting someone else take charge and just going along for the ride."

She smiled a little as he nuzzled her neck. "Did you have something in mind?"

He drew away enough to look into her eyes. "Would you be okay with doing this again? Letting me be in control sometime? And I mean like tonight, really in control, not just suggesting."

The thought made her nervous, but also aroused. She remembered how turned on she'd gotten and trailed her hand across his chest. "Can I have another turn at some point?"

"Absolutely." He said it with such conviction she chuckled even as he kissed her.

"I think we can arrange something, then," she told him with a smile. He grinned back, then kissed her again. This time she let him push her onto her back and settle above her, letting Len set the pace as they made love again. There would be other chances for her to explore this new facet of their relationship on other nights. After they had cleaned up and curled up in the bed, she drifted to sleep contentedly thinking about what she might want to try next time.


End file.
